1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for optimizing the execution of software applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for dynamically determining whether portions of code should be interpreted or compiled in order to optimize a software application during run-time.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The use of computer systems which share resources across a network of computer systems, e.g., local area networks, intranets and internets, is increasing. Accordingly, software applications, or computer programs, may be delivered in different formats to different computer systems, due to the fact that a particular computer system generally requires software applications to be in a format that is specific to that particular computer system. Alternatively, the computer programs may be delivered to a computer system in a machine-independent form, i.e., as byte codes, in order to enable one form of a computer program to be utilized by many different computer systems.
When computer programs are delivered in a machine independent form, the programs may be interpreted directly, or the programs may be translated into machinedependent code, i.e., "machine code." Programs which are interpreted directly occupy less space in a computer system than programs which are translated into machine code. However, programs which are interpreted directly have slower execution speeds than programs which are translated into machine code, in most cases. As such, the determination of whether or not to interpret a computer program directly, in lieu of translating the computer program into machine code, is often based on the relative importance of space in relation to execution speed.
As mentioned above, computer programs may be delivered as byte codes to a computer system. Computer systems which receive byte codes generally include compilers which are used to compile byte codes at run-time. Compiling byte codes at run-time entails translating the byte codes into machine code. FIG. 1 a is a block diagram representation of a computer system with a byte code compiler. Byte codes 104, which may be arranged as a computer program, are delivered, or otherwise provided, to a computer system 105. Byte codes 104 may generally be provided by a variety of different sources. When byte codes 104, are executed, byte codes 104 are compiled using a compiler 106 at run-time. Compiled code 108, which is produced by compiler 106, is generally machine-dependent code that is specific to, and may be executed within, system 105. That is, compiler 106 translates byte codes 104 into compiled code 108 at run-time.
Some computer systems enable portions of previously compiled code to be "re-compiled" into more efficiently executed forms when those portions of previously compiled code are found to be executed repeatedly. In other words, a second, more costly, compilation process may be used to compile repeatedly invoked, previously compiled code to allow for more efficient execution of the repeatedly invoked code. FIG. 1b is a block diagram representation of a computer system with uses two compilation processes. A computer system 115 includes a first compiler 116 and a second compiler 122. Byte codes 114 are provided to computer system 115 for execution. At run-time, first compiler 116 translates byte codes 114 into machine-dependent compiled code 118, or machine code.
Machine-dependent compiled code 118 is executed, and different methods contained within machine-dependent compiled code 118 are tracked to determine when methods which are most often invoked are to be compiled with second compiler 122. When highly, or repeatedly, executed compiled code 120 is identified, the highly executed compiled code 120 is re-compiled in order to increase the overall execution speed of a computer program. As such, second compiler 122 translates highly executed compiled code 120 into recompiled highly executed code 124.
Second compiler 122 is often a slower compiler than first compiler 116, although code compiled using second compiler 122 typically executes more efficiently than code compiled using first compiler 116. Therefore, the determination of when to re-compile highly executed compiled code 120 generally involves a trade-off between additional compilation overhead, with respect to overall run-time, and the improved efficiency afforded by re-compiled highly executed code 124.
One system which allows previously compiled code to be re-compiled for increased efficiency is the Self system, developed by Urs Holzle and David Unger at Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Palo Alto, Calif. In the Self system, the determination of whether to re-compile previously compiled code is made based on how many times a specific portion of compiled code, such as a method, has been called. If the method has been invoked more times than a fixed limiting value, then the method is recompiled. The fixed limiting value is essentially a fixed threshold, which reflects the number of times the method is to be invoked before the method is re-compiled to increase efficiency in execution.
Significant compilation overhead is often added to the overall execution of a program when a compiler is used to translate byte codes into machine-dependent code at run-time. As such, although machine code may execute much faster than interpreted code, always compiling all parts of a program into machine code prior to executing the machine code may not be desirable if the increased execution speed does not compensate for the overhead associated with compiling the program. In other words, a program may execute more quickly as interpreted code in the event that the amount of time spent compiling the program is not recovered during the execution of the program.
In a system such as the Self system, although re-compiling routines in a compiled program may serve to enable the program to execute more efficiently, the use of a fixed limit to determine when a routine should be recompiled may instead result in an inefficient, e.g., non-optimal, execution. By way of example, if the fixed limit is set such that substantially every routine in a program is re-compiled, then the increased execution speed gained with the re-compilation may not compensate for the compilation overhead associated with the re-compilation.
Therefore, what is needed is a method for efficiently executing programs in byte code format. More specifically, what is desired is a method for dynamically determining when portions of a computer program should be interpreted, and when portions of the computer program should be translated into machine code, to thereby ensure an efficient execution of the computer program.